


想你的时候

by shinehana96



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 4





	想你的时候

| 过世cp预警

| 小虐BE预警

| 旧文（2012春写的）

| ooc致歉

💙❤️💚💛💜

下了通告已经很晚了。

好不容易划掉行程上的最后一个通告，又马上拿到明天填的满满的新行程，突然觉得好累。步行回家的我，在街边随便找了个地方，翻起衣服上的帽子戴上，就地坐了下来。

离我坐的地方不远的对面是一家CD店，我清楚的看见玻璃上贴着KAT-TUN的新单曲宣传海报，看着站在中间笑得一脸邪气的我，突然觉得好不真实。从背包里拿出镜子，借着路灯朝镜子笑了笑，有些伤感。卸了妆后不是特别细腻白皙的皮肤，下巴居然长出了青青的胡茬，甚至眼睛还充满血丝，还是浓重的黑眼圈。

这不是被Fans追捧，被前辈赞赏，被后辈崇拜的龟梨和也。

而是我自己用心疼爱的龟梨和也。

每天像梦游一样的上下通告，作规定的事情，说写好的台词。一件明明没有做过的事情被一次又一次的重复，仿佛我在用“龟梨和也”的名字在过另一个人的生活。有点可笑，一个不是我的我，却比真正的我更真实，更鲜活的存在着，被许多人所接受和喜爱。有的时候我在想，其实一个歌手转向演员根本不需要磨练演技吧，自己本身不就是一个诠释到完美的角色吗？虽然早有这样的觉悟，但一个人我在家看自己的节目时还是禁不住的伤感——上面那个人是龟梨和也，那么我又是谁？

——————————————

渐渐起风了，我戴上黑色的口罩，抱着膝盖，额头抵在膝盖上，脑子乱糟糟的。

为什么要当艺人？为什么要放弃那么多，选择当了艺人？

这个问题已经被我搁置了很长时间，因为我通常拒绝思考无法解答的问题。

可能是五光十色的日子过得太久了，已经开始渐渐忘了还是不知名连镜头都没有的小Jr时期的事情，已经渐渐变得不愿再记起少年时的梦想。是的，站在舞台中央被万人簇拥，抑或是只希望能够唱歌，只希望可以演戏，以这些信念支持自己走到现在这样的理由，好虚伪。没有闪光灯没有欢呼声没有剧本没有音乐又不会死。不是没想过放弃，只不过是倔强，我不想输，不想哭。但是现在，想起过去因为拿到话筒唱歌而满足、一鼓作气往前冲的自己，跟如今即使不在舞台还是有一大票人期待着我唱歌，却迷失了方向的自己，真的差好多。

我想我应该是老了，开始安于现状，失去了再往前努力的勇气。任何人都会变老，即使是二十几岁的我也是如此。因为“年轻”是一个形容词，而“老”，却是一个动词。

——————————————

天居然开始下起小雨，我站起身拉好有褶皱的衣摆，迈开步子。顺手把耳机塞进耳朵里，随机播放的第一首歌，居然是仁翻唱tokio前辈的《想你的时候》。

今天的访谈节目有说到KAT-TUN的初次会晤和结成，我一边说着台本上的话一边回忆当时的情景。果然还都是群青涩的孩子，虽然自己也梦想过也偷偷练习过初次登台的自我介绍，但一举一动还是带着新人特有的僵硬。龙也显得很紧张，丸子和阿淳似乎有些尴尬，KOKI略带怒气的站在中间。只有仁，虽然他站在我旁边，我却没看清他的表情。

从那时起，我们开始以“KAT-TUN”的名字固定的去一些节目，从小小的Jr伴舞晋升到可以拿着话筒说一些关于自己的话。也开始慢慢的有了关注率，有了自己的Fans，不断地翻唱前辈的歌曲，突然有一天发现台下居然有拿着“KAT-TUN”标牌的几个女孩，抑制不住的激动。那天的后台，仁显得有些兴奋的说，“看到了吗，大家？台下有我们的标牌！看到了吗？！”大家都会心的笑着，第一次觉得休息室里的沉默是那么温馨，就连一直固执的KOKI，也第一次没有把代表自己的字母从“KAT-TUN”中除去。那时的我有了单纯的希望，我希望我们六个人一起站在舞台中央，以“KAT-TUN”的名字闪耀一辈子。

只不过那时，我们都太年轻。

我突然接到作为主役出演《野猪大改造》的通知，大家都超级高兴，仁拍着我的肩膀说，“和也啊~去大放异彩吧！”是很有意思的剧本，修二也是个很可爱的角色，与P还有堀北小姐的合作也很愉快。虽然有过《极道鲜师》的经验，但还是想着“当做一次磨练放手去干吧！”却出人意料的获得成功。但更出人意料的是，我要和P组成“修二和彰”的限定组合出《野猪大改造》的主题曲《青春AMIGO》的实体CD。

我接到通知有些错愕，因为就算再是新人我也了解，出单曲意味着CD出道。而我的出道，与KAT-TUN毫无关系。那个时候乐屋恢复成整天低气压，又陷入无法打破的沉默。仁偷偷的拉着我，“和也，不要怕，做你认为正确的事情。”

我在乐屋一个人借来《青春AMIGO》首次MS的录影带看——我的出道舞台。但大家居然陆陆续续的都来了，我们围着电视坐着，仁坐在我旁边。直到歌曲唱完，大家才七嘴八舌的开口，“龟的歌唱得真好！”“果然是冠军来的！”不知道为什么我居然哭到不能自抑，我抱着膝盖，“这不是出道......我希望......作为K君跟大家一起上MS，舞台上的是六个人的KAT-TUN，而不是只有一个K......可是、可是......”

仁揉着我的头发说，“傻孩子，我们不是还在一起吗？”

傻孩子，我们不是还在一起吗？

我发誓，我只用了一瞬间，爱上了仁。

从此开始，KAT-TUN真正成为了KAT-TUN，而无论是名字还是队形，我变成了一直站在仁身边的人。

——————————————

雨又停了，迎面走来一个女孩与我擦肩而过，她正拿着携带专注地看着什么，因为手机屏幕的光我看见她戴着一顶“Jin Akanishi Fall in love with me”的帽子，字母写得很乱很花，但是我对“Jin Akanishi”这个名字有天生的敏感。

仁是个特别的人。他容易被别人一目了然，却有着自己独特神秘的世界。大多数对于仁的印象都是“歌唱得好，人也长得好”，可是这样的人太多了，但赤西仁是独一无二的。

对，他是独一无二的。我爱着那样独一无二的他。

但我却不是仁的亲友，从来不是。仁的亲友有关东的P和关西的亮，还有U君，他们的赤西军团。我还记得有次在少年俱乐部的读信环节，仁对P说，“我们大吵一架到绝交的地步，我伤心地回到家，却看见P和我妈妈在一起，还坐在我的座位上，还一句话都不跟我说，还去我的房间里先睡了。”那个时候我在后台，听着这样的话莫名的要哭出来，我才发现我对仁的感情已经不仅仅是萌芽，我对仁的感觉已经不仅仅的是心动......但我却不是仁最亲近的人。捂着嘴蹲下来，眼泪流进喉咙一路淌进心里......好羡慕P。

——————————————

掏出手机看了看时间，已经是二十二点五十七分了，街边的一家书店还在营业，店里没什么人，于是我决定进去看看。店长是一个四十多岁的中年男人，他在清点营业额。可能是因为我又是口罩又是帽子的装备让他以为我是不良分子，他有些戒备地把钱放回收银柜，我抱歉的欠了欠身子，摘下口罩和帽子，开始四处转悠起来。纯爱，悬疑，恐怖，侦探......然后我到了BL区。

是在一次节目上吧，我在跑神的时候仁突然走过来抱了抱我的腰，然后我就看到摄影区域以外的经纪人点了点头，原本雀跃的心情跌至谷底。我和他之间，有的只是王道，而对于这种亦真亦假的温暖，我从来无法抗拒。

只能说，杰尼斯是个太奇怪的地方。在这里，我们被允许唱尺度大到让人脸红心跳的歌词，却因为未成年饮酒而受到重罚。在这里，分明明令禁止艺人恋爱，却大力宣传艺人男男王道的存在。但是，所有人都习以为常，正常到让人觉得诡异。年轻的身体不知是哪里变了质，生出了不该有的情愫。可是我们比谁的都清楚，这样的感情抵不过公司，抵不过社会，抵不过命运。那些当我们做出暧昧举动而在台下尖叫的女孩们都不知道，每一对最红王道背后，都有两个不知所措徘徊在危险边缘的孩子。不是谁，都像堂本前辈那样，有那样的勇气，敢于向公司承认，坚持着保护对方。原来强大，并不是不受伤害，而是不怕受伤不逃避受伤不被伤害打败。

——————————————

在BL区转着，用手抚过每一本书的名字，似乎......都是温暖美丽的结局呢。我苦笑，人果然还是喜欢把一些禁忌的事情想的神秘又美好，只不过......等一下。我站在一个小书架前，标牌上清楚地写着“明星王道书集”，然后底下的分类大大的挂着“AK”“斗山”“锦上”“彰修”还有......“AP OR PA”......我默念这个CP名，不由的闭上眼睛。

山P是仁的大亲友，这是J家所有人的认知。但又有几个人知道，P至于仁，从来都不是什么朋友。

很早的时候，早到KAT-TUN出道不久。一个休假的夜晚，我接到了仁的电话。

“和也啊，出来喝酒吧。老地方。”

似乎是信号不好，伴随他声音的还有沙沙的响声，让我听不清他的情绪，但是我直觉他很受伤，于是轻轻地回了一声“好。”

来到KAT-TUN总来集体活动的居酒屋，我拉了拉口罩让老板看清我，老板点点头指了一间包房，示意我进去。

仁还算清醒，虽然他面前摆了好多酒瓶。他把我拽到他身边，东拉西扯的说着一些什么话，我知道这都不是今天他叫我来的目的。直到面前的酒瓶又多了好多，与我们熟识的老板已经不愿再卖酒给我们，仁幽幽的看着我，哭了。

“和也，你知不知道生田和P的事？”

斗真和P？我见过N团的各位盯着斗真笑得高深莫测，然后转头去欺负P，但从未去探究这些事情的真伪。因为有些事即使是真的，却只能被用来开玩笑，而对于现实来说，它太沉重了，沉重到任何人都背负不起。

“和也你知道的是不是？为什么你们都知道，就不告诉我呢？”

仁趴着我肩头，低低的问着。我勉强坐直身子，试图理清一些事情——仁和斗真为什么关系一直一般？仁为什么对P有不同于他人的关心？为什么现在仁要喝酒，然后哭？其实这些问题的答案只有一个，是我早就清楚的那个，但是我不愿承认，不敢承认......

“我喜欢P。”

一瞬间眼泪喷涌而出，用手捂住嘴却还是“呜呜”的哭出声来。

几年如一日的喜欢着他，不停地矛盾不停地受伤不停地绝望，犹豫着不敢说出的“喜欢”，只怕给不了仁一个正常的恋爱，一个正常的未来。可又怎知道，在仁的感情里，自己从来都不是......从来都不是主角。

——————————————

再睁开眼，却已经泪流满面。该死！我用手抹开泪水，明明是闭着眼睛的，泪水为什么还会流出来？随手拿了几本书走到收银台那里，店长大叔却微笑着拿出一张签名板，“请问您是龟梨和也先生吗？我女儿真的很喜欢你啊，可以给我签个名吗？”我说好啊，飞快的结了帐又问了店长女儿的名字再写上自己的名字。大叔不停的说着谢谢又开口道，“我记得女儿一直都在说KAT-TUN、KAT-TUN的，我也不是很懂，不过她在里面最喜欢的好像是那个A君，是叫......什么来着？”

“啊~您是说赤西君吗？”我笑着接过话，“赤西君的确很有人气啊，但是......他现在已经不再KAT-TUN了。”

是的，仁在KAT-TUN时存在感强烈的活动着，连离开，都那么掷地有声。

其实对于仁的离团，我们是不吃惊的，只是没有想到是那么快。KAT-TUN已经变成了真正的兄弟，不祈求在一起，只希望每个人都可以过得好。而我也由昔日的“K”变成如今的“KA”。记得07年cartoon KAT-TUN Ⅱ You时，我说希望六个人一直在一起努力着，到了10年就变成了五个人手拉手在巨蛋大喊“We are KAT-TUN”，不是我喜欢流泪，而是因为“物是人非”这个词太伤人。

由于与原组合发展发生方向性错误，所以赤西仁决定脱离团体，只身去美国发展。看着那天的报道，然后去上节目，在后台跟staff打招呼时，我们共同说了“大家好，KAT-TUN今天也请您多关照！”

“大家好，这里是龟梨，请多关照。”“大家好，这里是田口，请多关照。”“大家好，田中今天也请多关照。”“大家好，我是上田，请多关照。”“大家好，中丸请您多关照。”还是觉得缺了一些什么，于是我在心里补充道，“大家好，我是A君赤西，请多关照。”

——————————————

好不容易摇晃到家里，歪躺在沙发上，茶几上放着刚买的杂志，封面是笑得一脸灿烂的我们，而在我的脸旁边，大大的关于“赤西仁”这个名字的标题。有一个词灼伤我的眼，我神经质的起身抓起书用力把它丢出老远，它碰到墙壁上，滑下来立在墙边。而我又躺了下来，这时携带响了。

是龙也。

“龟啊，你回家了吗？”

“嗯......”我变换姿势，稍稍坐正身子。

“呃......经纪人桑说这几天你的状态不太好，让你多注意，做节目的时候别老跑神。”

“嗯。”

“明天早上你还有通告别忘了。”

“嗯。”

“时间也不早了，快去睡吧。”

“嗯。”

“还有......”

“龙也，”我闭了闭眼睛又张开，“你到底想说什么？”

“kame啊，”龙也的声音低低的，“事务所让我们回应，关于......仁结婚的事情。”

被扔在墙边立着的杂志突然倒了下来，灼伤眼睛的标题又出现了——“赤西仁黑木明纱光速完婚”

这是真的，仁结婚了，我根本意料不及。

很多萌王道的Fans都怨念着，不仅是因为仁突如其来的婚礼，更是因为新娘竟是在《一磅的福音》中与我饰演情侣的黑木小姐。在剧中我与安吉拉被很多人不看好却义无反顾的结婚，在现实，仁也跟耕作一样，不顾一切的要与黑木小姐在一起。我在关于AK的论坛里看到这样一句话，潸然泪下。

“Jin就这样结婚了，不知道Kame会不会哭，是为了黑木还是为了Jin？”

其实谁都不是，我是在为自己流泪。从青涩的十几岁开始，我抛下所有应当放肆的自尊心喜欢上了仁，一直喜欢着仁直到这份“喜欢”变成了“爱”，我已经二十多岁了。用我的青春，用我一生中最美好的时光，让这种爱情渐渐变成一种习惯。但后来我才发现，这只是我一个人的习惯，因为在仁离去之后，在仁消失在我身边之后，惊恐的是我。

只有我。

当最初得知黑木小姐竟有了仁的孩子时，我笑了，突然湿了眼眶。

我是多么庆幸没有向仁表明心迹，因为我无法让仁得到祝福。他是那么喜欢小孩，他是那么适合当一个父亲。所以我不能。我不是有个性，天不怕地不怕的龟梨和也，不是认定了就不会放弃的龟梨和也，不是一定要抓住自己所喜欢的龟梨和也。

原来，我们都只是普通人。

——————————————

我盯着“完婚”两个字，渐渐笑开了，我淡淡的回答道，“知道了，就说我们也是看新闻报道才知道的，但其实一点也不惊讶对不对？”龙也还想说些什么，但我合上了携带。再次插上耳机，这次随机播放的歌，是我的《绊》。

其实对于填歌词不是多么感兴趣，只是有天晚上突然醒来脑中出现的只言片语，然后把他们一点点记录下来，正好放进一个曲子里，这就是好多人心目中经典的《绊》的诞生。Fan们都说这首歌是写给仁的，我不想否认。以至于当我听到这首歌在我和仁主役的《极道鲜师Ⅱ》里响起时，我多希望有更多的人了解。原来喜欢上仁居然是那么早以前的事情了啊......因为在写这首词时，我脑子里全部都是仁对我笑的样子，我一定是疯了。

即使走一小步也好，我不想放开你的手。

我揉揉头发，最近越来越爱回忆过去的事情了。也许并是不真的想要想起，而是在享受回忆时的满足。我真的开始老了。

——————————————

闭上眼。

其实今天是我跟自己约定的，可以肆无忌惮想念仁的最后一天。从早上开始我就不停地找寻仁在我生命里留下的痕迹，与KAT-TUN的各位聊天时也总是能拐到仁的身上，大家都尴尬着不愿看我，我却乐此不疲。因为这是最后一次了，以后再见到他时，就不能叫他“仁”而是“赤西君”了，而以后若有机会见到黑木小姐也要改叫“赤西太太”了。虽然做了好久的准备，但还是好难受。仿佛改了称呼之后，我与他哭过笑过闹过，我对他爱过恨过痛过，在夏日的午后为争一杯可乐而打架的岁月，为出道而一起努力的岁月，为KAT-TUN而全力奔跑的岁月，还有......我那样的爱着他的岁月，都不复存在了。

他是赤西仁，我是龟梨和也。我和他是前队友，他有他的梦想，我有我的路要走，背道而驰，再无交集。

扭过脑袋看了看电子表，深夜十一点五十九分五十五秒，这一天要结束了。

五。

我会忘了爱过你这件事情。

四。

我会真的真心希望你过得幸福。

三。

我爱你。

二。

你听不到、你听不到、这是我的秘密。

一。

它只出现，在我想你的时候。

电子表发出整点报时的声音。我在迎接新一天的钟声里，流泪笑着沉沉睡去。

Fin⭐️  
文艺复兴😁

12年还在读中学，现在都研一了我还在盘AK

回过头再自己看看这篇从字里行间感觉到了时光的流逝

不知道还没有没盘妹儿与我共乐🤩

那还是希望食用愉快🤗


End file.
